Be Warmed
by MingNda2718
Summary: [KYUMIN FF/Chaptered/YAOI] Sungmin, selalu berusaha membunuh hati Yesung yang mencintainya kala ia terus dibayang-bayangi masa lalunya, Kyuhyun. Mind to RnR? :)
1. Chapter 1

**Be Warmed**

Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

Pair: KyuMin slight YeMin!

Length: Chaptered

Summary: Sungmin, selalu berusaha menyakiti hati Yesung yang mencintainya di kala ia masih dibayang-bayangi masa lalunya, Kyuhyun.

**Chapter 1:**** Prologue**

"Ngggh.."

Desahan itu meluncur bebas dari bibirnya yang sedikit menganga. Peluh sudah membanjir membasahi badan atas dan bawahnya. Kadang-kadang tubuhnya tersentak saat lagi-lagi titik sensitifnya tak sengaja tersentuh. Seksi.

Ia polos tanpa busana sekalipun. Tengah terbaring pasrah di atas ranjang dengan tangan meremas seprai kasur. Parahnya lagi, ia sedang ditindih oleh pria lain yang sama polosnya dengannya.

"Mendesahlah, Min…aku suka suaramu," kata _namja _yang menindih itu. Ia menjilat cuping telinga Sungmin. Sungmin merinding sekilas, merasakan sensasi basah dan hangat melingkupinya. Sungmin menyukainya, sungguh. Sungmin menyukai apapun yang dilakukannya, terbukti dari caranya merespon segalanya yang dilakukan _namja _itu untuknya. Disentuh seperti ini bukanlah hal baru untuknya, bahkan bisa dibilang rutinitas.

"Oo-owh..i-ituhh,"

Jemari itu masih bermain-main di titik sensitif Sungmin, kadang mengelus, meremas, dan tak jarang menggelitik paha putih _namja_-nya. "_H-Hyungghh_," erangnya pelan.

_Namja _itu menyeringai, "_Ne_, Min." Ia memposisikan genitalnya di depan _single-hole _Sungmin.

"Kau siap?"

Sungmin kaget, ia tak sadar hingga tahu-tahu si _namja _sudah sampai sejauh itu. Sungmin menggeleng ragu. Tangannya menahan tangan si _namja_.

"A-aa..h, j-jangan, _Hyungie_," pinta Sungmin. "_Wae_?"

Sungmin langsung gugup ketika tatapan penuh hasrat itu tertuju untuknya. Rasa bersalah menyesaki dadanya, "B-bukan—"

"Baiklah, mungkin lain kali. Kau belum siap,"

Telak. Sungmin tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi ketika si _namja _memilih beranjak menjauhi tubuhnya. _Namja _yang berstatus _suami_nya itu tersenyum, "Tidur yang nyenyak, _ne,"_ Menutupi tubuh polos Sungmin dengan selimut lalu hilang dibalik pintu kamar mereka.

"_Hyungie_…" bisiknya. Dan sama seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, ia akan terisak sendirian di kamar bernuansa _pink _itu.

**OoOKyuMinOoO**

"Yesung-_hyung_," panggil Sungmin. Ia berniat memecah keheningan di tengah sarapannya bersama Yesung. Hawanya terlalu hambar, sama sekali tak ada percakapan disana. Mungkin hanya derit sendok beradu dengan alas makan, karena Yesung tetap bergeming menekuni sarapannya. Sungmin melirik Yesung sedikit.

"_Hyung_?"

Tadi malam, Sungmin berhasil mengacaukan _malam pertama_nya bersama Yesung, dan berujung seperti malam-malam sebelumnya. Entahlah Yesung yang terlalu sabar atau apa tapi Sungmin memang seperti ingin menguji kesabarannya, _namja _itu selalu mengalah. Memilih untuk mundur, walaupun ia sendiri tahu itu sudah beratus kali terulang. Yesung selalu menghabiskan separuh malamnya di kamar sebelah, tepat di samping kamarnya dengan Sungmin, dan tidur dengan sedikit dongkol karena hasratnya mesti tertahan—lagi. Bukannya ia tak pernah mau mencoba egois, pernah terlintas pikiran jika mungkin bisa saja menyerangnya tanpa aba-aba. Tapi Yesung takut kalau-kalau Sungmin malah jadi trauma kalau melakukannya dengan paksaan. Terlalu klise. Tapi mungkin itulah yang dinama cinta?

Yesung tersenyum, "Cepat selesaikan sarapannya, Ming. Habis itu mandi. Kau ada jam kuliah, kan?"

Sungmin terlihat berpikir sebentar kemudian mengangguk.

"Anak pintar," Yesung mengacak rambut Sungmin sayang, "Mungkin aku pulang telat nanti, ada janji dengan klien baru. Kau tidurlah duluan kalau mengantuk. Aku pergi dulu, _Chagi_,"

Dikecupnya kening Sungmin. "_Bye_,"

"_Hyung_," Sungmin menarik ujung jas Yesung, Yesung mengernyit. "Ya?"

"Maaf semalam—"

"Ah, sudah jam tujuh lewat, aku harus pergi sekarang. Dah, Sayang,"

Sungmin mendengus ketika mendengar balasan Yesung . Yesung selalu begitu setiap pagi jika dirinya membahas kejadian malam. Pura-pura terlambat padahal Sungmin tahu betul, Yesung menghindari obrolan itu melebar topiknya. Membahas Sungmin yang tololnya, selalu berusaha membunuh hatinya—dengan cara menolaknya.

Bukannya Sungmin tak ingin…berulangkali bahkan ia telah mencoba. Setahun pernikahannya dengan Yesung, tak pernah sama sekali Yesung berhasil menjamah tubuhnya. Selalu gagal. Dan lucunya yang menggagalkannya itu Sungmin sendiri, padahal jelas-jelas ia yang memulai. Sungmin memancing Yesung. Memakai gaun minim, baju-baju seksi, sampai memutar _blue-_film yang membuat Yesung berhasrat menghabiskan paling tidak semalam panas dengannya. Dan begitu Yesung hampir akan menyetubuhinya, Sungmin malah memintanya berhenti. Egois.

Sungmin selalu dibayang-bayangi _namja_ itu. _Namja_ dengan raut wajah tegas namun tampan. _Namja_ tinggi yang menyenangkan untuk dipeluk. _Namja_ pintar yang merupakan lulusan terbaik di sekolahnya. _Namja_ yang dulu—hingga kini, Sungmin mesti mengakuinya—pernah menempati singgasana tertinggi di hatinya. Cinta pertama Sungmin…

Mungkin kata orang ada benarnya, '_Cinta pertama akan selalu berbekas meskipun berkali kau coba menghapusnya.' _Ah, menggelikan. Tapi mereka benar, bukan?

Janji itu. Alih-alih Sungmin menunggunya kembali tepat setahun lalu, ketika hari jadi mereka yang ketiga, tapi _namja _itu tak kunjung datang. Membuatnya rela berhujanan di tengah deras salju musim dingin Seoul, dan esoknya flu. Janji sialan yang bahkan diingkari pemiliknya. Dan begitu Sungmin jatuh terpuruk akibat janji itu, hanyalah Kim Yesung yang bersedia menopangnya kembali. Memberikan seluruh kebahagiaan yang pernah terenggut sementara dari hidupnya. Mengembalikan senyum indah ke wajah _innocent _itu.

Sungmin meringis mengingatnya. Amnesia memang tak akan sepenuhnya mengambil-alih hidup seseorang menjadi idiot, tapi sungguh Sungmin lebih memilih mengalaminya ketimbang harus menghadapi kenyataaan pahit di hadapannya. Berstatus menikah dengan _namja _tampan kelewat baik hati yang sampai sekarang belum bisa dicintainya. Tidak kasihan…Sungmin hanya merasa simpati untuk Yesung, bisa-bisanya _namja _itu tetap bertahan dengannya meski Sungmin selalu menyakitinya. Seperti menabur garam di atas lukanya.

Pernah sesekali terlintas di benak Sungmin, barangkali ada baiknya jika ia tak pernah menerima lamaran Yesung dulu. Kalau nyatanya hingga detik ini pun, untuk sekedar membalas kata cinta Yesung, Sungmin masih tak mau. Terus memilih kukuh pada pendiriannya untuk mengucap cinta hanya padanya yang juga ia cinta.

"Sampai kapan, _Hyung_…?" bisiknya pelan. Sungmin mengatupkan mata, lalu mulai jatuh terlelap di sofa ruang tamunya.

**NEXT/DELETE?**

a/n: Halo, saya Ran. Balik bawa FF baru. FF ini cuma saya publish disini dan di akun pribadi saya. Kalo ada yang mau lanjut, itu tergantung readers aja, saya mah nurut #bow. Sebenernya udah lama tau kalo FFn tu keras(?) tapi tetep mau nyoba-nyoba. Hehe, makasih buat kemaren yang udah nyempetin baca dan review FF saya yang satunya. Bingung, ne? Yah, itu hasil coba-coba(?). Yaudahlah ya, takut ni a/n nanti lebih panjang dari cerita, intinya lanjut/hapus tergantung readers. ^^


	2. Chapter 2: Yesung Love was Sungmin?

**Be Warmed**

**Genre: Romance, Hurt/Comfort**

**Pairing: KyuMin ft. YeWook—slight! YeMin**

**Rated: M (PG-17)**

**Disclaimer: All cast belong to God, their parents, ELF's and themselves. The fict such as plot surely mine.**

**Warning: Typo(s), misstype(s), YAOI/BoyXBoy, some OOCness, and etc.**

**Summary: Sungmin, selalu berusaha membunuh hati Yesung yang mencintainya kala ia terus dibayangi masa lalunya, Kyuhyun.**

**.**

***Don't Like Don't Read***

**.**

_Previous Chap__: "Sampai kapan, _Hyung_…" bisiknya pelan. Sungmin mengatupkan mata lalu mulai jatuh terlelap di sofa ruang tamunya._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2: Yesung Love was Sungmin?**

_Surainya tertiup hembus angin, samar. Pandangan itu sayu namun tetap memancarkan sorot pengharapan yang sangat. Di bangku panjang yang ada di taman kampusnya, Sungmin duduk. Gelisah. Menanti orang yang harusnya datang sejak tiga jam lalu. Harusnya…karena ia telah berjanji. Tadi pagi di telepon, Kyuhyun mengatakan ada hal penting yang harus dibicarakannya sore ini dengan Sungmin. Mengenai masa depannya, dan juga tentang hubungan mereka._

_Sungmin mengutak-atik ponselnya, mencari deret nama yang ada di kontak lalu men-_dial_ nama Kyuhyun. Hening lima detik tapi kembali suara operator yang menyambutnya. Sungmin mendesah sebal, rahangnya mengeras._

"_Anak itu kemana…"_

_Sungmin makin mengeratkan pelukan pada dirinya. Udara disini bertambah dingin, wajar karena hari mulai larut dan Sungmin lupa memakai mantel. Terlalu takut kalau Kyuhyun kelamaan menunggunya datang jika ia berkemas dulu. Jadilah langsung ketika jam kuliahnya usai Sungmin berlarian kesini. Padahal apa, bocah itu justru ngaret sampai sekarang. Bodoh, tahu begitu tadi Sungmin pulang dulu ke apartemennya. Tapi terlanjur…_

"_Lima menit la—"_

"_Min?"_

_Tersentak. Sungmin lantas membalikkan badannya begitu suara berat itu menyapa pendengarannya, "Kyu—oh, _Hyung_?"_

"_Kau sedang apa?/Sedang apa, _Hyung_?"_

"_Duluan saja…"_

"_Aku menunggu Kyuhyun." Sungmin membisik lirih. Tersenyum getir menatap sosok itu—Yesung._ _"_Hyung_ sendiri?"_

"_Menemanimu, mungkin?"_

_Sungmin terkekeh. Lekat-lekat memandang Yesung, "Kau bertingkah seolah-olah kau yang kekasihku…"_

"_Anggap saja begitu." Yesung mengendikkan bahunya._

_Yesung, adalah _sunbae_ Sungmin sejak mereka di sekolah tingkat atas dulu—berbeda dua tingkat dengannya. Yesung tampan, ramah, suaranya juga merdu, tapi sayang agak sedikit tertutup. Sungmin hanyalah segelintir orang yang entah bagaimana caranya bisa menjadi dekat dengan Yesung. Sebenarnya Yesung orangnya menyenangkan, ia gampang dijadikan teman akrab namun ia memang sengaja menjadikan dirinya agak ansos dengan alasan bahwa ia tidak ingin hidupnya terlalu dipusingkan dengan mengurusi hidup orang lain. _Ne_, seperti itulah._

_Dan mengenai hubungan antara Yesung dan Sungmin…bisa dibilang _complicated_. Yesung lajang. Sungmin berpacaran. Mereka teman yang bukan teman, tapi kekasih juga tidak. Sungmin sering menghabiskan banyak waktu dengan Yesung, entah itu belajar vokal, sarapan bersama di kafe, atau bahkan gantian menginap di apartemen masing-masing. Entahlah, agak tak jelas memang karena keduanya pun ogah membahasnya lebih lanjut. Selama mereka nyaman, tidak masalah—katanya._

_Sungmin tahu betul kalau dari lama Yesung menyukainya. Yesung pernah pula mengakuinya terang-terangan namun Sungmin menganggapnya sebuah lelucon. Salah Yesung juga, ia mengungkapkannya di hari _Halloween_. Dan lagi Sungmin pikir, mana mungkin sahabat bisa tiba-tiba cinta? Hm, jika diperhatikan dengan detil, disini Yesung terkesan jadi pelarian Sungmin saja. Ya, Sungmin kan punya kekasih, Kyuhyun itu, ingat?_

_Yesung tersenyum. Mendekati bangku panjang itu lalu duduk bersandar di bahu Sungmin, "Sejak kapan?"_

_Sungmin menunduk. Salju putih mulai berjatuhan dalam jarak pandang matanya, dan membentuk gundukan kecil di atas tanah. "Tiga jam lalu," cicitnya._

_Deru napas terdengar. Yesung mulai membuka mantel yang sedaritadi melekat di tubuhnya, memakaikannya pada Sungmin._

"_Ayo pulang saja,"_

_Gelengan kepala, Yesung sudah menebaknya. Ia pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa, merajuk di hadapan Sungmin. "Tapi aku sudah siapkan mobil untukmu, kuantar ke apartemen, ya?"_

"_Tidak, _Hyung_. Pergi sendiri saja, nanti sebentar lagi juga aku pulang." tolaknya, sebisa mungkin mengharap Yesung akan mengerti._

"_Kutunggu di dalam mobil…"_

_Yesung mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari kawasan taman belakang, setelah sebelumnya memastikan Sungmin baik saja. Meninggalkan jaket hangatnya terpasang di tubuh berisi itu._

**.**

**OoOKyuMinOoO**

**.**

Ketukan di pintu ruangan besar tersebut terdengar tegas. Seseorang yang menduduki kursi jabatan tertinggi di perusahaan itu menegakkan badannya. "Ah, masuklah,"

Seorang _yeoja _cantik dengan jas dan rok selutut masuk, dengan seseorang yang lebih pendek mengikuti di belakangnya. Ia berjalan anggun dan tersenyum ke arah meja direktur—Yesung.

"Yesung-_Sajangnim_, klien Anda yang dari Gwangju itu sudah datang," kata _yeoja _cantik yang merupakan sekretarisnya. Sambil memeluk map berisi data-data penting perusahaan, matanya sedikit menyipit, mengisyaratkan _namja _yang mengekor di belakangnya untuk maju menghadap bosnya.

"Oh," komentar Yesung malas.

Yesung tak ingin peduli, agak acuh ketika lagi-lagi harus disibukkan urusan tetek bengek perusahaan. _Damn_, Yesung bahkan memasang tampang datarnya, seperti biasa. Tanpa ekspresi berarti. Dan itu sungguh menyebalkan jika kau jadi dirinya—_namja _dibalik sekretarisnya itu yang kini hanya mendengus tanpa kentara.

Begitu Yesung perhatikan, tampak jelaslah siluet orang itu. Badannya menegang tapi detik kemudian ia memasang kembali wajahnya ke ekspresi datarnya.

_Namja _itu membuang mukanya cepat ketika tatapan tajam Yesung terasa menusuk, dalam tertuju padanya. Tatapan yang sama seperti dulu. _Namja _itu berani bertaruh, dipertemukan orang ini _lagi _rasanya seperti kembali menguak ingatannya untuk memutar ulang kejadian lalu. Yang mana mengingatnya hanya membuat dongkol…

…dan sakit.

_Namja _berperawakan mungil berpakaian jas formal itu mengulurkan tangan. Bersikap profesional. "Kim Ryeowook _imnida_."

.

"Dengan omset yang kita punya sekarang, kita bisa mengembangkannya menjadi cabang kecil. Kau bisa menaruhnya di sembarang titik asalkan bukan di areal sekolahan,"

"Jadi maksudmu, kau berniat menambah jumlah aset tanpa mengurangi jumlah modal awal yang dikeluarkan?" Yesung bertanya hati-hati, "bukankah itu sama saja dengan merugi?"

"Tidak, itu justru sebaliknya,"

"Tapi bukankah setiap perusahaan yang menjalankan rencana begini, pasti ujung-ujungnya proyeknya kandas juga?" sergah Yesung tak yakin.

Ryeowook memainkan pena yang digenggamnya. "Awalnya juga kupikir begitu, tapi tenanglah aku sudah memikirkannya berkali-kali, ini pasti berhasil. Kau percayalah."

Yesung terdiam sebentar, menyeruput kopi panas itu sambil sedikit-sedikit berusaha mencerna setiap penjelasan Ryeowook.

"Kau hanya perlu menyerahkan semuanya padaku,"

"Percaya dirimu tinggi juga..." cibir Yesung. Ia tertawa sedikit. Pandangannya ke Ryeowook mengintimidasi. "Aku jadi ragu kalau kau itu Kim Ryeowook yang dulunya pemalu, dan pernah menyatakan cinta pada seseorang tapi ternyata orang itu sa—"

Ryeowook mengepalkan jarinya erat.

"Ryeowook yang dulu berbeda dengan yang kau kenal sekarang. Dia sudah mati." suara Ryeowook pelan.

Yesung menaikkan alisnya, "Ya?"

"Tidak ada." Ryeowook menatap Yesung jengah, menurutnya pria di depannya ini tak bisa diajak serius. Selalu bergurau di kala ia menjelaskan proyek yang diajukannya. Ryeowook menghela napasnya sabar, "Bisakah kembali ke topik bahasan kita? Waktuku tak banyak."

"Baiklah,"

**.**

**OoOKyuMinOoO**

**.**

_Sungmin menggerung samar, ia mengerjapkan matanya pelan dan langsung merasakan nyeri menusuk pada kepalanya. Sungmin mendudukkan diri, tubuhnya menyandar pada kepala ranjang. Ia mengedarkan pandangan, mencari-cari seseorang yang—seingatnya—kemarin tengah duduk di bangku rias samping ranjang._

"_Mencariku?"_

_Yesung muncul di ambang pintu kamar Sungmin sambil membawa nampan. Ia menaruh nampan itu di atas nakas dan bergerak mendekati Sungmin, duduk samping Sungmin yang setengah berbaring. Yesung menyingkirkan kompres Sungmin, diusapnya keringat Sungmin._

_Yesung tersenyum, "Sudah mendingan."_

"_Apa…"_

"_Demammu." jawab Yesung singkat._

_Sungmin mendesah, "Berapa lama aku tidur?"_

"_Semalaman, mungkin."_

"_Aku merepotkanmu?" gumam Sungmin._

_Bukan menjawab, Yesung malah meraih mangkuk yang tadi diletakannya. Meniup-niup buburnya sebentar, ia mengisyaratkan Sungmin untuk membuka mulutnya. "Makan dulu, perutmu belum diisi dari kemarin,"_

"Hyung_," Sungmin cemberut._

"_Makan, Min."_

_Setengah hati Sungmin menurut, lagipula kalau ia menolak Yesung malah akan semakin keras bubur yang memang hambar makin bertambah hambar di mulutnya. Yang benar saja, mana ada orang sakit bisa mengecap rasa. Sungmin sebenarnya tidak mau makan, seleranya hilang. Tapi hingga mangkuk itu kosong, Sungmin tak menolak menghabiskannya._

_Sungmin mengulum senyum, tulus._

"Gomawo_…"_

.

_Dua hari ini Sungmin memang menggigil hebat, badannya panas dan dari kemarin _namja _itu kerjanya hanya bisa terbaring lemas di tempat tidur. _Anemia _Sungmin kambuh lagi, itu membuat Yesung mesti disibukkan dua kali lipat lebih banyak dari biasa. Pria itu mesti bolak-balik apartemen Sungmin dan ke kantornya. Mengganti kompres Sungmin, memasakkan bubur, dan memenuhi setiap keperluan Sungmin. Sebenarnya itu bukanlah tugasnya, Sungmin juga tak pernah meminta—tapi Yesung yang beralasan kalau Sungmin pasti akan memerlukan dirinya di saat-saat seperti ini, mengingat Sungmin yang tinggal di apartemen sendiri dan keluarganya ada di Namsan._

_Sungmin menatap Yesung prihatin. _Namja _itu kurang tidur, kelihatan dari kantung matanya yang menghitam. Sungmin tahu betul Yesung lelah, tapi ia pun bingung bersikap bagaimana. Dan secara tidak langsung Yesung membutuhkannya._

_Yesung bukanlah kerabatnya, dan Sungmin hanya menganggapnya tak lebih dari _hyung. _Kenyataan ironis yang berbanding terbalik dari apa yang Yesung pikirkan tentang Sungmin. Yesung sudah lama memendam rasanya untuk _namja _itu. Malahan kadang, terang-terangan Yesung mengatakan cinta padanya. Langsung, dan tidak langsung. Yesung kira mungkin dengan cara halus sebegini, kelamaan Sungmin akan dapat mencair, menerima hatinya. Namun Yesung juga tahu diri, ia tetap takkan memaksakan doktrin perasaan lamat-lamat itu selama Sungmin tak ingin. Baginya yang terpenting selama Sungmin mendapatkan kebahagiaannya—ia juga merasa bahagia._

**.**

**OoOKyuMinOoO**

**.**

Yesung memasuki rumahnya dengan kunci cadangan yang ia punya, berjalan mengendap melewati ruang tamunya, dapur, ruang tivi…tapi hei, ada yang ganjal, mana Sungmin?

"Kamar…?"

Begitu terlintas di otaknya, tanpa pikir panjang Yesung langsung menghempaskan koper dan jasnya ke sembarang arah, dan menaiki tangga tak sabaran. Yang sangat ia butuh saat ini satu. Sungmin.

**Kriet—Klek!**

Yesung menutup daun pintu kamar Sungmin—kamarnya dengan Sungmin, bukan kamar mereka. Yesung selalu menyebutnya begitu, karena baginya di rumah ini kamarnya berlainan. Yesung punya kamar sendiri di samping kamar itu. Ya, kamar untuk beristirahat sendiri, karena begitu tengah malam pas ia akan meninggalkan Sungmin tidur sendiri dan paginya akan berakting seolah-olah sebaliknya. Kau mengerti? Tidak, baiklah aku juga.

Yesung berdiri menyandar di balik pintu yang sebelumnya telah ia tutup.

"Min…" panggilnya pelan.

Sungmin tak menyahut, sebaliknya ia malah diam menatap layar laptop. Kelihatannya ia tidak menyadari kehadiran Yesung karena sekarang Sungmin begitu serius mengerjakan sesuatu yang entah apa Yesung tak peduli. Kadang-kadang Sungmin menggerutu jika salah mengetik.

Sungmin manyun, makalah yang tadi siang disuruh dosen baru itu betul-betul memusingkan. Menguras otak, karena makalah itu seolah-olah memaksa untuk menjelaskan detil setiap babnya, sebab kalau tidak begitu percuma, rumpang. Sungmin rasanya ingin memarahi orang itu, seenaknya saja memberinya tugas lain di saat tugas satunya baru saja ditagih. Keterlaluan. Sungmin bahkan bersumpah akan menggetok kepala botaknya—menurut bayangan Sungmin begitu—ketika nanti ia bertemu dosen menyebalkan tersebut.

Yesung memperhatikan Sungmin sekilas, kemudian mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan berjalan mendekati _istri_nya.

**Grep!**

Tiba-tiba Sungmin dikagetkan oleh Yesung yang memeluk pundaknya posesif. "Eh? _Hyung _sudah pulang?" tanyanya. Yesung mengangguk.

"Sedang apa?" Yesung balik bertanya.

"Itu," jawab Sungmin sambil menunjuk layar laptopnya. "_Hyung _sudah makan malam? Biar kuhangatkan sup, ya?"

Yesung mengeratkan peluknya. Kini pipinya beralih mengelus-elus ceruk leher Sungmin. Halus.

"Tidak usah, aku sudah makan _tteokbokki_ tadi di kafe. Kau sudah?"

"_Ne_." jawab Sungmin singkat. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Katanya bakal pulang telat?"

"Kau tak suka aku pulang cepat?"

"Bisa jadi," jawab Sungmin asal. _Namja _itu lantas mengalihkan perhatiannya ke deretan kalimat yang ada di layar. Matanya memicing, dan sebentar kemudian ia menghela napas kesal.

"Pusing, _eoh_?"

"Isssshh, kenapa tanya segala!"

Yesung mencium pipi Sungmin kilat, "Istirahat dulu, Sayang. Bisa dilanjut nanti,"

"Tapi dikumpul besok…"

"Nanti _Hyung _yang kerjakan." tandas Yesung meyakinkan. Ditutupnya laptop Sungmin, menyingkirkannya ke tepi meja belajar _namja_-nya itu. Yesung menatap manik bulat Sungmin, dalam. Sungmin mengerjap, entah pikirannya tentang tugas sialan itu mengawang kemana. _Obsidian _hitam itu menariknya untuk balik menatap. Dalam hati diam-diam Sungmin memuji betapa indahnya pria di hadapannya sekarang. Pria miliknya.

Mata tajam serupa elang, dan hidung yang sempurna walau tak begitu lancip…pahatan yang pas untuk kontur wajahnya. Lantas Sungmin mengutuki waktu-waktu lampau yang selalu dilewatkannya untuk Yesung. Ternyata Yesung tak kalah tampan…seperti_ dirinya_.

Hanyut dalam pesona Kim Yesung membuat Sungmin lupa diri. Seketika saja ia lupa. Perlahan tapi pasti dua insan itu menyingkirkan centi demi centi spasi di antaranya, ruang kosong antar mereka.

Yesung makin mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sungmin. Mempersempit jarak yang pasti mengganggu. Ditekannya leher belakang Sungmin untuk menuntunnya. Tak ada tanda-tanda Sungmin akan berontak, dan Yesung tersenyum tipis. Ia mencium Sungmin yang untuk pertama kali Sungmin membalasnya.

Mengerahkan seluruh perasaan yang ia punya terhadap orang di hadapannya ini, Yesung mencintainya, sungguh.

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya ketika Yesung selesai melumat bibirnya. Basah. Dan ia tidak ingin memungkiri bahwa rasanya memang menyenangkan. Sepersekian detik sebelum Sungmin mau bicara, Yesung membisikkan sesuatu padanya. Singkat, tapi juga berat maknanya.

"Temani aku malam ini…"

**NEXT/DELETE?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

[a/n]: Ran balik, bawa lanjutan fic ini, hehe. Tadinya dipikir gaada yang mau baca ni FF abal, udah siap-siap ngapus aja #lemes. Ini chap dua, mian pendek, barusan saya nulis kebetulan badan anget jadi gabisa lama-lama, miaaaaan #bow. Mulai dari sini bakal ada banyak flashback masa lalunya YeMin—yang tulisannya italic. Mungkin kalo baca di hape ga keliatan, tapi pasti readers mah tau aja(?) pan readers pinter :D

Eh, hari ini SS5 masa. Ada yang nonton? Yang jelas Ran kagak -_-) ga dibolehin mam soalnya, alesannya Senin nanti UAS. Ahelah, padahal Ancol pan deket #garuktembok T^T

Ada yang penasaran sama 'cinta pertama' Sungmin? Mueheh, itu kejawab kok (nanti) #plak.

Wks, makasih yang kemaren udah nyempetin baca dan review, kalian yang bikin saya berani ngelanjutin. Jeongmal mian lagi gabisa bales, tapi semuanya saya baca, kok. Chap depan saya balesin sekalian, otthe? Makasih juga buat yang belum berani review, mudah-mudahan chap ini bikin kalian seneng juga. Buat KMS juga, ini fic saya persembahin(?) buat kalian. Sukur-sukur dibaca apalagi diriview :3

Terakhir, saya ga minta banyak, buat yang ga sengaja ato sengaja baca, tinggalin jejak. Saya rada ehem gitu, yang view 100-an lebih tapi, ya… tolong sama-sama ngehargain aja. Tenang…kritik, saran, bash ato flame—apapun itu saya terima ^^


End file.
